Lost Boy Haruka
by Ari-chan
Summary: (Rating may be a bit harsh) Haruka comes home quite out of it and tells poor Hotaru her version of "Peter pervert pan" Not hentai.


Lost Boy Haruka Rated: R By: Ari-chan  
  
Notes and disclaimers: Thank you to my lovely pals and someone else, (you know who are you^^) for this idea.  
  
Peter Pan and all his related characters belong to whoever thought of him and Haruka and Michiru belong to Naoko-sama.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Haruka stumbled into the dark house. She dropped the keys as quietly as she could into the glass dish that held them. She cursed as she bumped into the wall then cursed again because she had cursed rather loudly the first time. She didn't want to wake Michiru or the other members of the house up. She'd rather have to eat stale cheesecake then let Michiru know she was out at the bar until.. what time was it now? She glared at her digital watch grimacing at the fact that it was blurry. She was, however, able to make out a 2.  
  
Damn, out drinking until sometime after 2 in the morning. Michiru would kill her if she found her. She decided to make her way to bed, it would be okay to have hangover as long as Michiru thought she was home at a reasonable time. Truth was, Haruka hadn't even wanted to go to the bar. Her friends, however, dragged her there. Sadly for the blonde, it was a strip club and Haruka just couldn't resist alcohol with sexy women taking their clothes. But Michiru couldn't know that!  
  
Damn again, she'd have to take a shower. She smelled all strip clubby. No time for that though. Michiru would most definitely wake up is she heard the shower. How would Haruka explain that? 'Er, Michiru hey there babe. I really needed you but thought I would take a cold shower so you could sleep. What's that.. oh yeah.. the water is hot..' That wouldn't be a good thing.  
  
She could just fall asleep on the couch.. say she had been watching TV. Then she could get up really early, take a shower and say she was making breakfast. Yet, Haruka was not thinking about how hungover she was going to be the next morning. She stumbled into the living room trying to figure out which couch was the real one and saw one of the sights she least wanted to see.. she just didn't know it at that time.  
  
"Haruka-papa! I've been waiting for you all night." Her daughter looked up at her with large purple eyes that were slowly filling with tears. "Haruka-papa.. I had a nightmare but.. I didn't want to wake Michiru-mama or Setsuna-mama up. I decided to wait for you."  
  
"Wow then hime-chan," Haruka was speaking very loudly but didn't know it. "Lets get you back into the batmoblie.. and this famous sexy racer here will tell you a nice story!"  
  
"Peter Pan?" This was Hotaru's favorite story of late.  
  
"Sure thang miss thang." Haruka swung Hotaru over her shoulder and carried her to the bathroom. She placed her gently in the bathtub and covered her with a towel. Hotaru was beyond the point of confusion and figured that her papa knew what she was doing.  
  
Haruka sat herself under the shower head and pulled it down like a microphone.  
  
"Ya know, Hime-chan. Peter Pan really does get around. Just the other day I saw him in the kitchen. Little tinkerbell.. the slut.. tried to rape him! But, since we all know Peter Pan is gay.. he was a bit scared. He dropped his poor little green hat into the toaster. I wanted to get it out.. really I did.. but Michiru came in looking damn sexy."  
  
"What about hook and the lost boys?" Hotaru cried not understanding anything her papa was saying.  
  
"Well, then. Hook never wanted to kill Peter.. no not at all. He just wanted to make him his love slave. But when Hook did get a hold of Peter.. well.. he kind of hurt himself in a not so nice place with his own hook. Gee.. zippers and hooks do not go well together don't you know!  
  
"As for the lost boys," Haruka snorted loudly. "Peter pervert Pan gave them quite show. And not one they needed mind you." She laughed again and slapped her knee. Suddenly, Haruka began to laugh. Laugh really hard. In this moment of insanity she hit the water dial causing the water to spray all over her.  
  
"Shimmata!"  
  
At that same moment Michiru sleepily walked in wanting to know what all the noise was. She saw Hotaru in the tub looking quite scared and Haruka soaked and laughing. She picked Hotaru up and told her to hurry off to bed.  
  
"Haruka, love what's the matter?" Haruka took Michiru's hand and looking deep into her eyes said with total seriousness:  
  
"Michiru, I was one of the lost boys."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Oh my ... what's wrong with me. If that was totally stupid please tell me. Or tell me anything else.  
  
Feel free to e-mail me too. MichiTenoh36@aol.com. Please put fanfic as the subject or your e-mail will remain unopened. 


End file.
